The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus which detects a position of a predetermined part, a medical apparatus equipped with the detecting apparatus, and a method for detecting a position of a predetermined part of a subject.
There has heretofore been known a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus which images a subject using a contrast agent (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-261904).
As one example of methods each of which images a subject using a contrast agent, there is known a method in which an operator finds the position of a blood vessel from within image data and sets a tracker region for detecting the contrast agent to the position of the blood vessel. In this method, imaging is performed when a predetermined amount of contrast agent has reached the tracker region. An inexperienced operator can however need a long time to find the position of the blood vessel and set the tracker region to a location different from the blood vessel. There has therefore been a demand for the development of a method for automatically detecting a blood vessel in a short time.